New Adventures!
by Agon Dy
Summary: Luffy and his crew meet a very familiar Captian. Cowritten with my friend KngofPirates. Full Summary and Details inside. ABANDONED! Luffy has pointed out some major OOC-ness and mary-sue alert! we're scrapping this version.
1. Foreword and Summery

Authors note: My friend Luffy(we call him this for obvious reasons) and I wrote this as a RP. It will be written In story format however. - - are thoughts, and an or number says ther is a side note at the end.

Summary: It has been a year since Luffy set out on his quest to become King of the Pirates. He finally has a crew of aces including: Roronoa Zoro, an ex-pirate hunter turned pirate, Nami, a beautiful thief and navigator, "Captian" Usopp, a weapons master, and Sanji, the cook with a powerful kick.

With the agreement of his crew, Luffy sails for the Grand Line. His plans are set aside, however, when he meets a girl who is vaugely familiar and her insane crew. This is the story of their New Adventures….

**Cast:**

The Merry Go- "Straw hat" Luffy (18) Zoro (20) Nami (19) Usopp (18) Sanji (20)

The Sea Dragon- "Fire Top" Sora (16) Momo (Gaby) (14) Star/ Mimi (17) Ohphelia (15) "Bulls-eye" Riku (15)

and...

"Red Haired" Shanks (38)

Disclaimer: Luffy and I do not own One Peice. If we did, Luffy would be out at sea searching for One Peice and I would be his little sister beside him- Sora, Captian of the Sea Dragon. (Darn! I just gave it away. Grrrrrr.)


	2. Captians and Musicians

Disclaimer:

Sora- Ugh, I hate these.

Luffy-Will you write it already?

Sora- What? You got ants in your pants or somthin'?

Luffy- No. I'm Hungry. I can't eat until you finish.

Sora- So?

Luffy- So finish already!

Sora- Now why would I want to do that?

Luffy- Gomu Gomu no...

Sora- Okay, okay. Don't get dad's hat in a twist.

Luffy- It's twisted! Where? WHERE?

Sora- We do not own One peice. I however own the Sea Dragon, it's crew and we co-own the plot. You can go eat now, bro.

Luffy- Yay! Sanji start cooking!

* * *

Authors note: My friend Luffy(we call him this for obvious reasons) and I wrote this as a RP. ( ) are the notes we wrote to each other. To my reviewers:

musimage : Mimi-Star has two names because she has a split personalitiy. It will be explained in a few chapters so don't worry.

JoeyWheelersOnlySanFangal: See, it was a temporary fix.

anonminous:I am a student soI have _very_ little time on my pc. I do update as much as possible though.

* * *

Three girls are walking down a crowed dock, dodging people left and right. The shortest was walking in the front and turned her head slightly to tak to the two walking behind her. 

The tallest one with black hair asked her, "Cap'n. What are we doing in your hometown? Someone might recognize you!"

The short captian replied with a sigh. "Star, for the last time, this is where I was born, not where I was raised." Suddenly she grinned. "Besides, I heard 'Red Haired' Shanks stopped by for a visit." The girl turned to the shorter of the two following her and called, "Momo."

"Aye, Cap'n?" The blond asked.

"Do a little scouting." The captian said. She then advised, "Use the roofs to stay out of sight."

"Aye, Cap'n.", Momo said before runing to the nearest of the buildings and dissapeared over the top, out of sight of the people below.

Star tugged on the short girl's sleeve, "Ah… Cap'n."

"What is it Star?", the captian asked. Star pointed toward a group still on their ship. The two girls could see that one had a straw hat that looked very familiar. The young captian smiled before turning to Star. "Good job, Star. Now…" She reached up behind the older girl's head and lightly smacked it. Star's hair changed from black to blond and her face wore a peaceful experession compareed to the scowl which had recently vacated it. "Mimi, go and get the supplies for the galley."

Mimi looked around before timidly speaking. "Yes, Miss Sora.", she said as she bowed her head. Mimi then turned and left for market.

The captian, Sora, grined and headed for the docked ship. _Now, to scare my brother._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the ship named the Merry Go, not much was happening. 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy and his crew stood on the deck and watched the crowd below. Luffy spread his rubbery arms wide and yelled in delight, "WOW! This place is BIG!" He laughed.

The green haired man standing next to him shook his head. He carried three swords by his side and had a black bandana tied around his arm. He was the famed pirate hunter Rorona Zoro. "Someone calm him down before he wets himself." He said to the red head theiving navigator, Nami.

Nami nooded then turned to Luffy. "Look Luffy," she reminded him, "we're running low on supplies so we need to stock up, not sight-see."

Luffy turned to his crew, suddenly businesslike. "You're right, Nami." He said. "Let's get the important stuff out of the way first."

"Wow, Luffy." Said the boy with the pointed nose next to him. He was the storyteller and the crew's weapon's master, Usopp. "You're really starting to act like a real pirate captain!"

"So, Cap'n, what should we get first?" asked the long-legged cook, Snaji, form his leaning post against the door to the galley.

Luffy rested his chin in his hand. "Well, I was thinking…"

"Yes?" the rest of the crew looked hopeful.

Luffy smiled and liffed his head. "…A musician!" he finished.

* * *

Sora: There. Now that wasn't so bad was it? I'm working on the next on the next chpter as we speak. I'm suppose to be doing scolorships though... oh well. Please review and tell me what you think of the writen version of New Adventures! 


	3. The Trouble with Blonds

Author's Note: Next one up! Yeah! Sorry it was not up durring the christmas holidays like I said it would be. I went to my Mema's and she lives two hours away... and I forgot it. I did get this up though. Now where did I leave that exclaimer. Please note regular writing is me, Sora. **And the bold writing is me, Luffy.** Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate these. **Will you write it already?** What? You got ants in your pants or somthin'? **No. I'm Hungry. I can't eat until you finish.** So? **So finish already!** Now why would I want to do that? **Gomu Gomu no...** Okay, okay. Don't get dad's hat in a twist. **It's twisted! Where? WHERE?** We do not own One peice. I however own the Sea Dragon, it's crew and we co-own the plot. You can go eat now, bro. **Yay! Sanji start cooking! **_It's already done._ **Food:starts to eat:**

Last time:

Luffy rested his chin in his hand. "Well, I was thinking…"

"Yes?" the rest of the crew looked hopeful.

Luffy smiled and liffed his head. "…A musician!" he finished.

* * *

Nami turned to him and shouted, "ARE YOU KIDING ME?" The others hear a clack and see that Nami has pulled out her Bo staff. Before she can use it, the others hear a voice. 

**Sora's Pov**

-They don't even see me out here. Not a very safe way to live.- I saw the red head put out her staff at something Luffy said. -He still hasn't learned to keep his mouth shut when he doesn't know what he's talking about.- I laughed.

**Third Person**

The five-member crew turned to look at Sora, each wondering how the strange girl got there. They looked at each other before turning their attention to her once again as she began to speak. "Looks like I showed up at the right time, Luff. Your crew looks about to fight." Sora jumped from the short bow and landed in front of Luffy with her arms spread. "Good to see you again Bro."

Nami looked between Luffy and Sora. "Luffy… did she just call you…"

Zoro looked puzzeled then shook it off, mumbling, "That's on thing Luffy never told me."

Luffy just looked at her, confused as always, "Um… do I know you?" The others fell flat on their faces except for Zoro, who had begun laughing, and Luffy, who stood holding his hat and scratching his head.

Sora picked herself up. "You don't remember me?" she asked. -As dense as ever, I see.- She shook her head and continued. "Do you remember eleven years ago when you first met Shanks?"

"Of course, he saved my life and gave me this hat!", Luffy said seriously (1)and pulled off his hat for emphasis.

"I know that, you idiot." Sora said in exasperation. "I'd know that hat anywhere! It was my father's hat! It was how I knew it was you. Anyway, do you remember a little girl, about five, on that ship? Her name was Sora. She stayed with Makino after Shanks left."

Nami did a double-take. "Wait. Shanks is your father?" she asked Sora.

Sora nodded as Luffy dwelled in his own world. He smiled, "Wow, I wonder how Makino's doin' after this past year!" He shook himself out of his reverie. "Wait! Shanks is…"

Sora sighed impaitiently. He was the same Luffy ahe remembered, you had to explain everything a million times before he would listen. "My father, yes." She repeated, still not sure he got the message. "You still don't remember me though do you?"

She sighed when she realized that Luffy was still not listening to her. "I bet…" he said,becoming more and more excited by the minute, "I bet he's around here somewhere!" He looked around the docks for some sign of his hero then turned to peer at Sora closely. "What did you say about your dad and shanks? …oh! You're Ben Beckman's kid, aren't you!"

Sora suddenly laughs, surprising the crew with her unexpected reaction. "Are You Kidding Me! I look nothing like Bennie!" -I take it back he's denser than ever.- She finished laughing and sighed. "Look even if you cant remember me, I gotta message from Makino." She stops a moment and her face turns somber. "Well, not Makino, but it's in her handwri-" There is a impromptu commotion on the docks that draws everyone's attention. Sora runs to the side of the ship to see what is going on and catches glimpses of a blade in the sunlight. "Damn! Looks like some idiot slapped Mimi upside the head again." Sora looked at Luffy, then at the docks again. She nodded once in decision and jumped over the ship's side, headed for the crowd. -Sorry, Luff. But I don't want somone who dosn't deserve it to get hurt.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(1) Yeah Right. **Hey!**

That's it! Sorry it was so short. **No you'er not.** Shaddup Luffy! He's right though. There was originally more but... I like ending in cliffies and it seemed like a good place to stop.

Ya'll should feel special anyways. No body reviewed since I redid Chapter 1! Well since I had to redo it I guess its no biggie, but I expect more reviews before I even think about writing more! That goes for 'Identity Unknown' too. So, REVIEW PLEASE! The button is located below.

Thank you. Have a nice day.


	4. Introductions

We do not own One Piece. **Not yet, sis. But soon I'm gonna be the King of Pirates!** :bonks Luffy on the head: We only own what you don't recognize. Which means we don't own the gunblade either. :sigh: One of the coolest weapons in the gaming world and it belongs to sqaure enix. **I still say I'm gonna find One Piece. **Sanji! Alittle help please. _Hey Crap-Captain! Lunch! _**Food!**

* * *

Before: 

-Sorry Luff, but I don't want anyone who doesn't deserve it to get hurt.-

Now:

Luffy's whole crew looked toward the dock, looking for the source of the commotion. They saw Sora talking to a dark-haired girl in a rage towering over a manwho coweredin fear. The girl was holding a strange weapon- a silver blade attached to a larger revolver

"Whoa, a gunblade!" Zoro's eyes went wide with shock. Then he mused, "Never knew one actually existed."

Nami turned, "Wait, you know what that thing is?"

Zoro thought a moment. "Well, I heard that with it you can both shoot a bullet and… Luffy! What the heck are you doing?"

Luffy had jumped from the deck of the Merry Go, holing his hat tightly to his head. He landed just inside the circle surrounding the three figures and quickly ran between the man and the edge of Star's gunblade. Luffy stood with his arms spread, smirked, and said, "Sorry, no one dies today!"

"Get out of my way, you moron!" Star yelled. "He hit me! The idiot deserves to die!" She pulls the trigger of her gun-sword, causing the bullet to hit Luffy in the head. Luffy fell to the ground as Sora came up behind Star and hit her arm, knocking the gunblade to the ground.

Sora glared at Luffy. "Get up, Anchor. I know that didn't hurt you." She looked around and saw a straw hat lying on the ground. "Oh no, it looks like star shot a hole in dad's hat."

Luffy jumped up, frantically searching. "**Wherewherewherewherewhere!**" he asked, panicking while the crowd and Star stood speechlessly gaping at him.

"Bugger off, ya'll" Sora yelled at the crowd. As the crowd dispersed, she walked over to pick up the hat and handed to a relived looking Luffy. Then Sora walked to stand in front of Star and let out a piercing whistle.

A figure jumped from the top of a nearby roof and landed effortlessly on all fours next to Sora. As she rose, the others could see that she was slightly taller than the short girl and a blond. She looked at Sora and said, "Aye Cap'n. You called?"

Sora nodded to her before turning to Luffy and the crew of the Merry Go to begin introductions. "This, Luff, is my crew. The one who just returned is my First Mate Momo. And the one who shot you is my Second Mate Star."

"Captain!" Star exclaimed, cutting her off. "You called him Anchor. This can't be that Duffy kid you were talking about!"

Sora sighed and shook her head. "His name is Luffy, Star. Now shut up, I want to introduce Mimi." Star rolled her eyes but bows her head in obedience. Sora reached up and gently slapped the back of her head. Luffy and his crew looked on in horror and amazement as her hair changed from black to blond and her eyes changed from green to blue. "This is my cook, Mimi. I'll let her or Star tell you their story. Mimi, this is Luffy."

Mimi nodded and bowed in apology to luffy. "Star told me about you. I am sorry she shot you. Thanks to how I was raised, she can be a bit volatile."

Luffy grinned. "Don't worry! It'll take more'n just a bullet to kill me!"

"Hey, Anchor!" Zoro called and snickered. "Why don't you introduce us?"

Luffy frowned. "Last person to call me 'Anchor Boy' got clobbered, remember?" He turned to Sora and smiled. "Guess I should, Sis. That's my First Mate Roronoa Zorro, the Greatest Swordsman in the World!"

Zorro stepped forward. "I'm not the greatest yet, but I will be someday…" He looked into the distance as he trailed off.

"That's Nami, our navigator. And Ussop, the sharpshooter of the crew. The chief's name is Sanji" In turn, each of the crew's members stepped forward as their name was called. Finally, Luffy turned to Sora. "So where do ya wanna go catch up on old times, little sis?" He asked before grinning. "Like how's ole Makino doin'?"

Sora looked away and bowed her head. "Luff, I hate to be the one to tell you…Ma-" She sniffed and looked back. There were tears in her eyes and a rueful look on her face. "Makino's dead." She said.

As suddenly as Luffy's grin appeared, it faded, leaving behind a shocked look. "H-hey, Sora. Stop playing around." He smiled a weak smile, unable to believe what he heard. "What's really going on?"

Sora suddenly jumped up to hit Luffy on the head. "I'm not kidding! Would I play around with something like that! You know me better than that!" She yelled through her tears. After she calmed herself, she continued, "Look, lets go back to your ship and I'll tell you the story."

* * *

Well here it is. Finally. I am soooooooooooo sorry its been this long. I haven't had any time to work on it between studing and doing the other three, wait four, RP's I'm doing with Luffy.** Don't try to blame this on me, Chibi-chan!** Luffy... I am NOT short. I'm just vertcally challenged. All four and a half feet of me.

Thank you to the _two_ of you peoples who reviewed.

**TehFawks:** I think I remember Luffy telling me about you. Glad to hear you like the story version. I get so few reviews. :weeps: And I'm sorry you had to search two hours to find it. I hate it when I have to do that. :reads rest of review: Um... I kinda agree that Furbys are evil but...ah...I don't think I can work them into the story. Sorry.

**Joeywheelersonlysanfangal:** Apology accepted. And I wasn't thinking that either. If you like Shanks and Luffy to meet...well i don't think its going to happen. But Luffy's gonna find out something in the next few chapters about Shanks. Won't say more...would ruin the surprise. I get the same way when I'm hyper so don't worry.

Again, Thank you to my reviewers. It is nice to know I'm loved. :tears of joy: **Aw, cut it out Chibi-chan. :bonks her on the head:** Grr. Just you wait Luffy. :takes out her weapon (think the clock guy's weapon from Hellboy) and begins to chase him around: _:sigh: I'll just say the rest. There's a small blue button below. All you crap-bums go push it and leave a review so the girl'll stop whining._


	5. Death of a Friend

Luffy! Do the disclaimer! **But I always do it!** I'll do it next time. I need to go sharpen my blades.:walks off to find a whet stone: **Alright, alright. We don't own this stuff. We borrow it, even down to the names.**

Last time:

Sora suddenly jumped up to hit Luffy on the head. "I'm not kidding! Would I play around with something like that! You know me better than that!" She yelled through her tears. After she calmed herself, she continued, "Look, lets go back to your ship and I'll tell you the story."

Now:

* * *

The group soon found themselves crowed into the cabin of the Merry Go. Luffy's crew and Mimi-Star sat at the table while Momo took up residence in the rafters. Sora sat on the floor and leaned against the door heading outside. She looked at the members of her brother's crew and sighed. "I don't know if I can finish, but- don't stop me once I start. Ok?" she pleaded with them. All of them nodded, except for Luffy who was barly even listening. He sat facing away from everyone, deep in his own thoughts, reliving his memories. 

Nami looked over at him. "Luffy", she aid cauciously, "…come on, Luffy."

Luffy ignored her and Sora cleared her throught. She took a deep breath and started her story. "Do you remember those bandits who kidnapped you? Well about half a year after you left, they came back, with a vengence.

"At first, they would just attack outside the village. After about two weeks, the bandits became bolder. They began to hit the houses on the edge of town, burning them to the ground. Most of the residents escaped to the 'Bar, some weren't so lucky. Renzan and his family were found on the road three days after his farm was burned.

"The Mayor ordered everyone to move to the 'Bar. The bandits finally got rash enough to 'Bar and Makino was furious. When the Mayor asked for people to defend the bar, me an' Makino were the first to volunteer." She stood and reached into one of the sheaths behind her, pulling a blade that resembles a billy club. She laughed darkly as she spun it. She began to pace and her eyes clouded as she continued, "That's how I got these. Makino took a couple of butcher knives and tied them to two broken stool legs.

"When the attack came, we were ready. There were ten of us fighting and we had about two bandits each. Makino went straight for the leader, with me and the Mayor behind her. We gaurded their fight while they fought. I glanced back once but that was enough. I caught her as she fell, a rusty dagger in her side.

"'Sora" she told me, 'I love you. You and Luffy and Ace.'"

Sora stared at the blade and sighed in defeat, "I don't remember much after that. The Mayor said it was like a switch went off in my head. I started swinging the butcher knives like axes, decapitiaing any of the bandits I found. Rekka told me later that they found me lying at the bottom of the Redwood tree with my butcher knives embbeded in the trunk."

No one said anything and just stared at her in awe when she finished . Then Luffy looked up at the wall and said in a grim voice, "Where is he?

"Dead." Sora answered without regret. "I beheaded him. That's the main reason I had these Tonfa blades made. In case I ever have to meet a stupid, disgusting, pig-headed, bastard like him again."

Mimi cringed. "Miss Sora!" she admonished Sora for her harsh language.

"Sorry, Mimi, but it's true."

Luffy turned to the others and everyone could see the tears streaming down his face. "It's all my fault! If I had been there, I could've stopped it! I need to be alone." He rose from his chair and walked toward the door slowly. Before going outside, he said softly, "Maybe I never sould have left."

Zoro shook himself. "No," he called, "… Luffy its not-" He was cut off by Nami's hand resting on his arm. She looked at Sora who nodded in understanding before starting after Luffy.

>>>>On the deck>>>>

Sora walked slowly next to where Luffy was resting his arms on the raining and looking out at sea. They stood there in peace for a moment before she said, "Bro, I know how you feel. After Makino died… I blamed myself. But I-" Sora took a deep breath before she was sure of herself. "I think she was meant to die."

Luffy spun around, his face livid. "WHAT?" He yelled. "How could you say that? Makino was the sweetest, nicest person I've ever known, and for you to say that… She was the mom I never had. So how can you say she was meant to die when I know she was the same to you" he whirled back to face the sea. He was so determined not to look at her that he missed the tears streaming down her face.

"I know Luffy." Sora said though her tears. "Look, I'll let you read the letter that dad left you." She pulled a yellowed envelope out of her pocket and left it on the railing next to his hand. He looked at it for a while after the cabin door closed before he picked it up.

* * *

There now for my reviews:

nitpicky: Sorry. I'm trying. ReallyI am.

Luffy: (for those of you out there this is my co-writer) SHUT-UP! You know everything I've been doing lately with my clubs at school and the fact that this was my senior year. AndI would like to mention the fact that this story comes after schoolwork. :truns to evil furbies and give them knives: Sic 'em!

Kitsune: Thank you for the birthday wishes:Give out one of her Kakashi hugs: It's nice to know that some people still care.

Tats it for now! This is out to mark the celebration of my graduation last night! My co writer still has a year of High School to go. **Shut up Chibi-chan.** Make me AnchorBoy. **Grrrr.** Hehe. Review and show Luffy how much ya'll love me.


	6. Curses Abound

Ok. Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to finish Identity Unknown. Its finished now tho, so here. And thank you, my readers. I have over 1000 hits on this!

Last time:

"I know Luffy." Sora said though her tears. "Look, I'll let you read the letter that dad left you." She pulled a yellowed envelope out of her pocket and left it on the railing next to his hand. He looked at it for a while after the cabin door closed before he picked it up.

* * *

Luffy looks down and suddenly feels sorry for snapping at Sora like that. He picks up the envelope and opens it. As he reads, he hears Shanks' voice in his head reading with him. 

_Dear Luffy,_

_If you are reading this, it means Sora is off on her own journey as a pirate. I hope you've kept my hat safe, I'll be expecting it back when you become the Pirate King. Now Luffy, there is something you ought to know. You are my son. I want you to know this now since you are following in my footsteps._

_Luffy, you must understand why I never told you. You were too young then and I didn't want you to rush off without the proper training first. And besides, I don't think I could handle you knowing and wanting even more to be on my ship and crew. Luffy remember, I am so proud of you and your sister and that is what overides the pain I feel for being away from you two for so long. Know this Luffy, I love you and Sora._

_Until we meet again, my son, the future king of pirates._

_Your Father,_

_Captian "Red Haired" Shanks_

Luffy placed the letter in his pocket and for the first time since hearing of Makino's death, he smiled before turning and walking back into the cabin. He looked toward the crew and in particular, Sora, before saying, "So, Sora. Why didn't you tell me about this huh?

Sora turned and grined up at him. "Hey! I'm under orders!" At his expression, she took out a crumpled letter and handed it to him.

_Dear Sora,_

_If you are reading this before Luffy leaves to become a pirate, you curiosity has gotten the better of you. Stop reading this letter._

_If Luffy has already left, then it is time for you to start. Find yourself a crew and a ship and start your own search. Search for your brother, Sora, and be careful. Give him his letter, and tell him to take care of my hat! Remember Sora, I love you both- you and Luffy. And it hurts me to leave you with Makino, but if I took you, I would have to take Luffy and he isn't ready. Beckman said to tell you hello, by the way. And now, my daughter, I must go._

_Love, your father,_

_Captian "Red Haired" Shanks_

_P.S._

_Do not tell Luffy who he is. Let me do that._

Luffy smiled and handed the letter back to her. He sat next to her and threw his arm over her sholder pulling her close and ruffing her hair in a brotherly fashion. "So, little sis, anything else?"

Sora grinned like a chesire cat as she tried to bat his hand away. "Yep! We are now the co-owners of the Party's Bar." She laughed as she saw the confution on the faces of both of the crews. "You want to tell them or should I?"

"I'll do it. 'Party's Bar' is the tavern that Makino used to own. Now we own it together. Although, I think I should own it alone since I am older, Ms. Chibi-Pirate.!"

Sora jumped up, stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips "Watch it Mr. Rubber Anchor! I am **NOT SHORT**! I am vertically challenged."

Zoro snorted and grinned "'Mr. Rubber Anchor'? Now that's an understatement!"

Usopp nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the Devil's Fruit is not somethin' to be messed with."

"Star would like to say something." Everyone turned to look at Mimi, who had spoken quietly.

"Oh, Star wants to say something?" Luffy reached over and whacked Mimi across the back of the head, causing an instant change in her.

Sora ran over to Star to restrain he after that bout of her brother's ignorance. "Baka!" she called to him as Star snarled threat of throwing the other captain overboard.

Star stilled suddenly and Sora released her as she said, "Waitaminute! You mean that moron's ate the Devil's Fruit?!"

"Yeah, he has." Sora told her. "An' if you kill him for hittin' ya, Shanks'll have my head. Keep that blade to yerself!"

"He's cursed too? Why didn't ya tell us yer brother's cursed Cap'n?" Momo asked as she swung down from the rafters where she had been perched.

Luffy looked between the three members of the Yokai Crew and scratched his head in confusion. "Cursed? Who's cursed? I mean, I know that I can't swim but…"

"Luffy's strong on his own but without the power of the Devil Fruit , he'd be dead right now." Nami agreed.

"And what do you mean, Little Monkey, he's cursed too? Who else has eaten the Devil Fruit?" Sanji asked Momo between drags on his cigarette.

Momo smiled at them, "Me an' Mimi-Star!"

"Don't call me that, Monkey Breath." Star growled.

This startled Usopp, who interrupted the others, "Wait! Everyone on that little girl's crew ate the Devil Fruit?"

Sora grinned evily, "cept me. Right Luff? And I'm not a little girl. I'm sixteen."

"Yeah, but what kind of Devil Fruit did they eat?" Luffy agreed and pointed at the two.

"I ate the Monkey Fruit!"

"And thank goodness I didn't let you eat all of it. You might have grown a tail." Star bit out sarcastically.

"Hey! A tail would've come in handy. I am the lookout ya know!"

Sora looked between the two, "At least she didn't eat the whole thing like you did Star."

Star glanced at her. "That wasn't me. I didn't exist. That was Mimi."

"She should have asked me about it."

"You know Mimi though Cap'n. She's got a cat's curiosity." Momo piped up.

"She tells me to tell you that getting a one-of-a-kind piece of fruitlike that for three berries was a steal." Star said crossly.

"Tell Mimi I said that if it's a one-of-a –kind fruit for three berries, she shouldn't have bought it." Sora retorted.

Zoro looked at Star. 'Does that mean that the Devil Fruit Mimi ate spawned the hot-headed Star?' he thought before shuddering at it.

"Wow! Monkey fruit and fruit that turns your hair black!" Luffy said, amazed. Which frustrated his navigator.

"Idiot! It did more than that, it gave her a split personality!"

xXx

Now onward. Review. And Luffy... sics the evil furbies on him... for not giving me the notebooks and for being you, Anchor.


	7. Resolving a Bad Situation

Since I haven't updated in SOOOOOO long. I'll be nice and give you a second chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"_Wow! Monkey fruit and fruit that turns your hair black!" Luffy said, amazed. Which frustrated his navigator._

"_Idiot! It did more than that, it gave her a split personality!"_

xXx

Suddenly the crews heard a cry from out on the docks. The sounds of an angrey mob drifted through the cabin door. Both pirate crews rushed out onto the deck of the Merry Go to see what's going on.

Nami was the first to notice the man on the soapbox screaming above the rest of the crowd. "PIRATES!! DEAMONS!! BEGONE FROM THIS PEACEFUL PORT!!!!" The man ranted.

Zoro looked at the others, his expression guarded. "Demons? You think he's talkin' bout Luffy?"

"Huh?" Luffy grunted and leaned over side. "Hey, Mister, I'm no demon!"

"AHA!! SO YOU ADMIT IT!!!" the man cried out, triumphant.

"No! I said…"

Sanji interrupted him. "Luffy, enough. That crap-bum wont listen to us pirates." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a new cigarette before proceeding to light it.

"So what should we do?" Usopp asked, warily glancing between the others on the ship and the mob on the docks.

Luffy's face became determined as he suddenly jumped over the ship's railing. "I'll go and talk to them!"

"No! Idiot!!" Zoro swore as the rest of the crew of the Merry Go moved to follow their captain.

"Wait!" Sora called, stopping them all in their tracks. "Let Luffy handle the mob. You four get ready to sail. Star, Momo!"

"Aye?"

"Go back to the ship. Make sure no one follows you. And, Momo, don't let Star get hit this time."

"Aye." Momo said as the two used the distraction on the docks to sneak away.

"Alright, who's the one that keeps calling me a demon?" Luffy called as he reached the middle of the mob. The crowd except one took a step back from Luffy, leaving the two in a strange sort of human circle.

"That'll be me!" said the man standing in the middle with Luffy. "You know, eye witnesses in this very crowd saw you withstand a gunshot to the head! No normal human could do that!" he said as he peered closely at Luffy who just laughed at him.

"Ha! That's cuz I'm made of rubber…"

The leader turned to the crowd. "SEE! He said it! A Ruber Demon has CURSED US!" The man turned back to Luffy. "I Mayor Sampson, hereby order you to.-"

"If you want me out of here so badly then I guess I'll leave. But just so you know, I could've taken all of you!" Luffy said as he grinned wildly, which only served to infuriate Sampson.

"Why you!!!" Sampson ran at Luffy, letting his anger to blind him to the facts he knew. He swung, putting all his strength behind his fist. Luffy jumped back and threw his arms back to counter-attack.

"Alright! You asked for it, Gomu-Gomu no… Wha? H-hey, Sora! Leggo!"

Sora let go of his arms but hissed at him. "Let me handle this. Play along." She moved so that she was standing in front of Luffy and turned to the crowd. Innocently she said to them, "Please don't hurt my brother, mister. He was jus playin' round with my friends an' me. We dinae mean for anyone to be ala- alar-, we didn't mean to scare anyone. Honest. An-an-an" She called water to her eyes and began to cry fake tears.

"What the heck are you doing, Chibi?" Luffy said as he whacked the back of her head. "Stop groveling will you! I can take them!"

"BAKA!" Sora kicked him in the shin, knowing it would have no effect but wanting to hit him anyway. "I was tryin' ta git ya outta this mess you landed us knee-deep in!"

"Hey! I was doin' fine til you interrupted me!"

Sora turned and flipped her red braid over her shoulder. "Fine. Get yourself outta this one, and don't cone asking me for help." She started to walk back in the direction of the Merry Go.

"Hey-" Luffy pulled his arm back before throwing it in a way so that it stretched and attached to the edge of his ship. "Wait up, sis! Gomu-Gomu no Rocket!!!" He called as he said through the air like he was flying toward the ship instead of being pulled by his own body.

Sora smiled as Luffy flew past her and ran the rest of the way. She grinned as she reached the railing right after he did. "Knew you'd see it my way." The short captian glanced at the docks where the mob had put up a shout of 'demon' "We might want to get a move on, guys. Star an' Momo'll catch up"

Zoro nodded. "Got it! Nami, let's go!" Just as he called her name, Nami, finished with her charts and maps, appeared on the deck. Luffy landed himself in the crows nest. There was no sign of Sanji, for he was already busy in the galley.

Luffy, swelled with pride at his crew, and started yelling directions from the crow's nest. "Usopp, Zoro hoist up the anchor. Stop laughing! Nami, take the wheel… Wait! Zoro, We're still tied down!"

"I got it!" Zoro rushed off to where the rope tied them to the dock. With a flash of metal the rope was severed and the ship began to float away.

Sora laughed as she headed to the front of the ship to stay out of the crew's way. "Hope that wasn't the last piece of rope" She continued laughing as she walked onto the bowsprit, using the ropes to keep her balance. Luffy chuckled as he watched his sister at the head of the ship.

He leapt down from the crow's nest and walks up to Sora. "You're really happy on the sea, aren't you sis?"

Sora smiled as she looked back at him, then turned back to the sea and shrugged "What can I say? I am my father's daughter." She threw her head back and closed her eyes, knowing without a doubt that Luffy mirrored her actions, and breathed in the sweet, tangy smell of the sea.

XxX

Ok. Next one is already half-typed. The more reviews I get the faster it will come out. So, review! This includes you Luffy. Elsewise the furbies will be given sharp pointy objects next time.


End file.
